


Catharsis

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, kinda OOC, this was a vent fic if i remember correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Patton has pesky feelings that he has to let put sometimes.





	Catharsis

Virgil didn’t know he was here, quietly sneaking into the darker trait’s room. Virgil was with Logan. Virgil didn’t have to know. In fact, none of them knew, and he intended for it to stay that way.

This was Patton’s little secret, his only escape. He wasn’t about to give it up.

It had been building again. That awful, poison feeling. It was pressing against his mental walls, seeping in through the cracks. It hurt, but it made him more afraid as his comments grew pointed, jokes just a little too far on the harsh side. So here he was, in the back of Thomas’ mind to let it all out.

Catharsis, he vaguely remembered Logan saying. It was better than bottling it up. He knew that much from experience.

Patton sat away from Virgil’s bed, on the opposite side of the room. He could feel the room working on him, forcing to confront himself. His head began to hurt as he resisted it, but then he finally, finally let go. It rushed through him, that poisonous feeling, and felt like fire as it seeped into his veins, thrumming with his heartbeat. Finally tearing down his last defenses, his last fortifications against the feelings, the poison that constantly threatened to take over his mind.

No one he can ask for help. No one to depend on. He was father, the pinnacle of strength, the one the others always came to.

… No. He knew he was lying. It wouldn’t take an idiot to figure that one out.

He wasn’t strong. He relied on the others, constantly. He needed help and they begrudgingly gave it because what else could they do? They needed him, as much they loathed to admit it, most of the time.

He was Thomas’ heart. Part of the passion behind his projects. They needed him to be that drive. Other than that, he was nothing more than a oft-emotional annoyance. One that cried too much, touched too often, had far too many emotions to take seriously.

The tears felt like acid as they dripped down his face. Eyes burning, cheeks raw the more and more he scrubbed at them. He cried and cried, sobbing quietly into his cardigan until…

Emptiness. In his fingers, in his bones, in his heart

Catharsis. Energy drained, shirt soaked, but it was enough.

He gathered himself up and walked out of Virgil’s room, his secret still safe.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)! (Where I tend to post more often...)


End file.
